I Stand for the Power to be Brave
by srhittson
Summary: This is a Emily/JJ fic. It goes from when they start dating to a while past it.Both Emily and JJ are players in this story. This is also my first girl/girl fic so be nice. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Criminal Minds story. It is unbeta'd. Rated T, Just to be safe. Also it is not very likely to happen in real life but hey that's why we have FF. I don't own CM but I do own my mistakes. JJ does not have a son in this story and she never dates Will. Thank you to all the other writers who inspired this story. Special thanks to my friend Hali who helped me when my brain was stuck. Thanks to CarbonKiller101 because I stole/barrowed some of your ideas. Hope you don't mind. I know that this story is very unlikely but this is what happens when I let my mind go wild. Enough of my rambling here is the story.**

"Ah here's my favorite blonde player!" the bartender of JJ's favorite gay bar exclaims.

"My usual please Jared and blonde player?" JJ asks the bartender.

"Here's your drink. There's been a lovely brunette who has slept with half of the bar the few months she has been here," Jared replies. "Oh look, there is the brunette player now. What can I get for you Emily?"

"My usual, I'm trying to work up the courage to ask out my straight best friend," Emily Prentiss replies as she sat down at the bar.

"Emily?" JJ asks unsure if she was seeing things correctly.

"JJ, Is that you?" Emily questions.

"You're gay!" Emily and JJ say at the same time.

"If I had known you were gay I wouldn't have come here to drink away my sorrow and then pick up some blonde who looks a little like you," Emily admits.

"And I wouldn't have picked up brunettes that kind of look like you," JJ replies.

"Really?" Emily questions her walls down way more than usual when around the blonde.

"Of course, why would I lie about something like that? Emily I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you."

"I love you Jennifer," Emily says before pressing her lips to JJ's. At first the kiss was tentative. It only took a second to begin to pick up heat.

"We need to stop," JJ says pulling away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that," Emily apologizes.

"It's not exactly like I didn't kiss you back. It's not about the kiss it's just…work." JJ says with a sigh.

"Your write and we have several other things to talk about, "Emily says taking a sip of her drink.

"You start. What other than work do we need to talk about?" JJ asks.

"So exactly how gay are you?"

"What type of question is that?"

"Just answer the question, Jennifer."

"Ok. I'm extremely gay like even thinking of live guy parts makes me gag. I also like it when you call my Jennifer. What about you?"

"Ok _Jennifer, _I'm the same way. I can deal with what we see on a daily bases, but not the male anatomy."

"Em, when did you know you were gay?"

"A guy asked me if I wanted to have sex with him, while in high school. Just the thought sent me to the bathroom about ready to puke. It was in the bathroom I realized I liked girls. What about you?"

"I never really had an interest in guys and one day my mom asked me if I was gay. It took me a while to realize that I was."

"Interesting so is your family ok with you being gay because my mom doesn't know of if she does she pretends not to."

"Yeah my family is really supportive. They will love you."

"Now Jen, don't you think talking about meeting your parents is a little much?"

"No, because Em my parents are going to be in town next week and if we don't have a case they are meeting the team."

"Oh, so I'm meeting them as Agent Prentiss?"

"At work you will be Agent Prentiss and at home you will be my girlfriend and the love of my life Emily."

"Since when have I been your girlfriend? I like that I'm the love of your life because you're the love of my life?"

"You've been my girlfriend since right now. I'm declaring that you are my girlfriend, and Jared is a witness. Aren't you Jared?" JJ asks looking at the bartender.

"Sure you two are girlfriends got it," says Jared.

"Hey Jared, do you have a permanent marker?" Emily asks the bartender.

"Yeah here is one," Jared says as he passes to refill another person's drink.

"Jayje give me your arm," Emily says taking the blondes arm. On JJ's arm Emily writes small but clearly _Property of Agent Emily Prentiss._

"Hey, if you are going to put that on my arm give me the marker," JJ exclaims taking the marker and Emily's arm. On Emily's arm JJ writes _Property of Agent Jennifer Jareau,_ just like what Emily wrote on JJ's arm. JJ puts the marker down and admires her handiwork.

"Jen, do you want to dance?" Emily asks standing up and pulling the blonde to the dance floor after JJ nodded. Emily spins JJ around and puts her hands on JJ's hips. JJ puts her hands behind her and around Emily's neck. They start moving to the beat of the music.

After they had been dancing for a while JJ's phone rang. "Shit," JJ mutters pulling out her phone. "Hey Hotch, what's up?"

'_We have a case. Can you call the team in?'_

"Sure see you in an hour," JJ says with a sigh as she hangs up. "Sorry to say this but we have a case Em. It went straight through Hotch so it must be bad. Why don't you go to your house, I'll go to mine pack my go bag and pick you up since your apartment is on my way to the BAU."

"Okay see you in a half hour JJ," Emily says as she puts money on the bar to pay for their drinks and gives JJ a kiss.

JJ drives to her house while calling Rossi, Reid, and Morgan. When she gets home she takes a really quick shower. As she packs her go bag she calls Penelope and tells her that they have a case. JJ puts a nice dress in her go bag, in case there is extra time and she can take Emily out on a date. As she walks out of her house she grabs her mail and throws it in her bag.

Emily has just stepped out of the shower when her doorbell rings. She quickly wraps a towel around her and goes to open her door. She checks to make sure it's JJ before she actually opens the door. "Hey JJ," Emily says letting JJ into her apartment. "I just go out of the shower."

"I can tell since your hair is wet and you're wrapped in only a towel," JJ replies smiling and looking Emily up and down.

"I'll just go get dressed," Emily says blushing.

"I don't care that you're only wrapped in a towel," JJ says trying to remove Emily's towel.

"Not so fast," Emily says, "You don't get to remove my towel _now_."

"Now? Do you want me to pack your go bag for you? That is if you don't me going through your underwear drawer," JJ smirks.

"You can go through whatever you want."

"Will do, now go get dressed," JJ says smacking Emily's butt. JJ follows Emily into her bedroom.

While Emily gets dressed in the bathroom JJ packs her go bag. JJ puts work clothes, underwear, bras, and a dress for if they went out on a date. While Emily is putting on her shoes, JJ sneaks into the bathroom and packs Emily some make-up and a curling iron.

"Jayje, what are you doing?" Emily asks.

"I'm packing your go bag. Did I forget anything in here?" JJ questions.

"Nope, because I have a tooth brush and a hair brush in my bag already. If you have everything else let's go." JJ pulls Emily out the door. JJ puts Emily's go bag next to her own, and they leave for the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would have had this up last week but I was lazy and wasted my time. Then Monday I had a band concert. Tuesday I had auditions for a play. Wednesday I was at my dad's and he doesn't have internet and I only see him around once a week so I wanted to use that time to hang out with him anyway. Thursday we lost internet and I went and saw **_**The Music Man. **_**Friday I had a band competition, we got gold if anyone cares. Monday I had something. Tuesday was my birthday and I had play practice. The Tuesday after that we finally got internet back, but not wireless and I'm typing on my laptop. I just realized I can use my flash drive. Marching Band also started last week. As you can tell I've had a busy week since school is from 8-3 and I have all these after school things. I have band, play practice, and it's the end of the year so I have lots of homework and review guides I need to do. Enough of my excuses here is the story. Be warned the characters are out of character because my mind sees them like that, especially Emily. If anyone has any ideas on how to keep her in character I would appreciate it. If something seems familiar like it's from your story or another story you read then it may be from that. I use the stories I read for inspiration. Thanks to all for letting me use your brilliant ideas. Now on to the story!**

As JJ drives to the BAU she takes Emily's hand in her own.

"How bad do you think the case is?" Emily asks JJ.

"Not sure," JJ answers honestly, "It went straight through Hotch and we have to leave tonight so I'm going to say it's bad."

"Did you hear that Tim was caught screwing Renee?" Emily asks seriously.

"OMG! Really? Wait! Who is Tim and who is Renee?" JJ asks.

"To be honest I don't know who Tim or Renee is. I think they work for the FBI, but I don't know what part. I hear some people gossiping about it at the coffee shop. I just wanted to say 'Who cares?'" Emily tells JJ.

"You know we are going be the new gossip. People will be saying, 'Did you hear that Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau are dating?' Should be fun answering those questions."

"Oh yeah the best," Emily says sarcastically. "Shit! What are we going to do about Strauss?"

"We will deal with that when the time comes. I know a couple of thing I shouldn't and a couple of people who would kill for a story," JJ says stealing a look at the brunette when they are stopped at a red light.

"Are you talking about blackmail?" Emily questions.

"Call it what you want. I just have a feeling that if we remain mostly professional we should be able to stay on the same team," JJ says pulling into the FBI parking lot.

"I call driving next time," Emily says getting both out of the vehicle and grabbing both bags.

"Why?" JJ wonders.

"Because I'm the guy in this relationship and the guy usually drives."

"That's sexist. I didn't know that girls could be sexist on the guy side. That didn't make since did it."

"No, it didn't sorry to say. I think we should tell the team tonight," Emily says as they step in the elevator.

"Why? Can't we wait a couple days? We have only been dating about two hours. I want to make sure we'll last before we tell everyone," JJ says taking her bag and giving Emily a quick kiss.

"Morgan might find out before then," Emily says as the doors open. JJ walks through the bullpen to her office taking a few moments to prepare herself for what they are about to see. Emily puts her bag on her desk and walks straight into the conference room.

"Hey Prentiss," Morgan calls, "Did this case pull you away from a major hottie?"

"You could say that. She was a major hottie," Emily replies slyly.

"What's her name?" Morgan asks.

"Like I'm telling you," Emily says.

"What's that on your arm?" Morgan asks.

"Nothing," Emily answers to quickly.

"There is some on your arm. You can't hide from me Prentiss," Morgan says grabbing Emily's arm. He reads what is written on her arm. "So you finally asked our blonde Media Liaison out."

As Morgan says this JJ walks into the conference room. She looks around and see's Emily talking to Morgan with Reid watching the two.

"JJ will you please come here," Morgan calls.

"Sure what's up?" JJ asks walking over and sitting next to Emily. As she sits down Morgan takes her arm.

"I thought you would have that on your arm after I read Prentiss arm," Morgan says.

"Before you ask 'how did she ask you out?' You should know that I said that I fell in love with her first. I also am the one who declared that we are girlfriends," JJ tells Morgan and Reid.

"It's about time you girls got together," Hotchner says walking in. Rossi walks in behind Hotch. A minute later Penelope Garcia walks in and takes her seat.

"Now that we're all here we can begin," Hotch says. "I got a call earlier this evening saying that people are disappearing from a conference in L.A. then turning up dead the next day."

"What type of conference is it?" JJ asks.

"Have they tried to get anyone into the conference?" Emily questions.

"The lead detective on the case is waiting to video chat with us. I'm sure he will answer all your questions, Garcia bring it up," Hotch orders. Garcia types a few things then the video chat with the lead detective is up on the big screen.

"I'm Detective Glen. I assume Agent Hotchner has told you about the problem."

"Yes he has. Can you tell us what type of conference it is and do you have anyone undercover?" JJ asks the detective.

"We couldn't get anyone in. The people checking them in said that without an invitation you can't get in. It's a gay/lesbian conference. I don't know exactly what is happening at it."

"Give me a minute," JJ says getting up and hurrying to her office. She comes back a minute later with her mail.

"JJ now is not the time to go through your mail," Emily says.

"I have something that looks like that at my apartment. What is it?" Emily questions.

"An invitation to the conference we were just talking about," JJ replies.

"How did you get an invitation?" Reid asks.

"Reid, I'm a player. Players always get invited to things like this," JJ explains to the young genus. "I volunteer to go undercover at the conference."

"I volunteer to go with her since he goes for couples and it's safer to have two people than one media liaison," Emily says.

"You just want to sleep with me," JJ says as she calls to make a hotel reservation. "Yes, hello I'd like to get a hotel room for two," She pauses for a moment, "Yes we are part of the conference," another pause. "The code? 557369," again another pause. "One bed?" at this JJ looks at Emily with a questioning look. When Emily nods JJ smiles and says, "One bed will work." After a minute JJ replies, "Yes we will be there sometime tomorrow and will be staying the remainder of the conference. Goodbye," JJ says as she hangs up.

"Looks like I need to go repack," Emily says.

"I packed you go bag and I packed your sexiest clothes. The clothes that make it hard for me not to rip them off of you. That and the beautiful red dress that was in your closet. I thought if we had extra time after the case I could take you out on a date," JJ tells Emily.'

"I'm the guy in this relationship. I should be the one taking you out," Emily says.

"Again you are being sexist," JJ says angrily.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Girls stop yelling. Emily you are being sexist. Detective Glenn we will be there sometime early tomorrow morning. I suggest you guys get some sleep. Goodbye," Hotchner says. "Wheels up in 20. Girls will you be able to work together on this?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" JJ asks looking away from Emily and at Hotch.

"You just had a screaming match in the middle of a video chat," Hotch tells them.

"Hotch can't you see that an angry Emilly turns JJ on and an angry JJ turns Emily on. They probably want to jump each other," Morgan says.

"Shut up!" JJ and Emily both yell at Morgan even though they know he is right.

"I'm just saying now, we are _not _and I mean _not_ doing a threesome," JJ tells Emily.

"I'm okay with that. I don't want to have a threesome for two reasons. One it's not me and two I don't want to share you ever. You are mine and no one else can have you," Emily replies.

"Emily we are at work," JJ exclaims.

"So I am working. We are going undercover. I thought why not start now," Emily explains.

"Where did threesomes come from?" Rossi asks.

"Two hot girls making out and both of them have badges. That would make any straight guy like Morgan, or any lesbian girl go nuts," Emily clarifies.

"So you guys are going to have your badges?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah," JJ says, "It looks like he is going for the hottest ones. Wait! Do we have a profile?"

"Not until we see all who was invited to the conference," Morgan says.

"We should go the plane should be ready soon," Hotch says leaving to get his go bag.

"Wait! We do need to get some different clothes, and are the wires water proff?" JJ asks.

"Go get whatever clothes you need and why?" Hotch questions.

"I want to see Emily in a bikini," JJ replies.

"Only if I see you in one," Emily says. "We could just buy bikinis and new clothes while in L.A. It's about time for me to go on a shopping spree. Anyway my bikini is old and I need a new one," Emily says.

"Fine as long as you let me buy dinner at least one night," JJ bargens.

"If you let me buy clothes for the both of us then you can buy dinner _one_ night," Emily says.

"Deal. Come on this should be fun," JJ says pulling Emily behind her.

**AN: Please review. Again, sorry for the long time before the update. I should be updating again in a few weeks. School ends on the 25****th****. If you want to see them buy any certain type of clothing please tell me. Also if you want them to see any movies because I need those too. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
